vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Highwayman
Summary The Highwayman is a playable character in Darkest Dungeon, a man who previously made his way through life by theft and assault, now seeking redemption. He is known for his dark sense of humor, developed by a lifetime of awaiting the dangers of darkness and fleeing from the admonishments of the law. He is known for his superior speed compared to other characters and his versatile ability set. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Dependent upon RNG and player choice, the first is named "Dismas" Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Adventurer, "Corpse" |-|Standard='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Social Influencing via Gallows Humor, Bleeding Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Stun, Debuff, and Bleed Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, (Types 2 and 3), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation |-|With Optional Equipment='Powers and Abilities:' All prior abilities, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Holy Manipulation, Rage Power, Camouflage, Self-Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed the Swine King, who can swing his cleaver with this amount of force) | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated The Sleeper, who destroyed a cave), possibly Large Planet level (Along with 4 other party members, is able to defeat the Heart of Darkness, which is the very heart of the planet itself. If the Heart of Darkness reaches full Power it will cause the end of the world, which was calculated at this level of power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of dodging light-based attacks) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1 (Comparable to the Swine King) | At least Class 1 (Vastly superior to previously) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Can withstand attacks from Swine King) | At least Small Town level+ (Comparable to creatures that can take an attack from the Sleeper), possibly Large Planet level (Somewhat comparable to creatures that can take an attack from the Heart of Darkness) Stamina: High, capable of fighting despite a lethal and grievous injury, as well as crippling sicknesses such as leprosy, the Black Plague, and similar illnesses Range: Likely hundreds of meter Standard Equipment: Overcoat, Flintlock Pistol & Dagger, optional equipment includes trinkets Intelligence: Above Average, implied to have dodged and outmaneuvered authorities for years prior to joining the Hamlet, maintains skills in trap disabling and scouting by default Weaknesses: Dependent upon quirks and trinkets gathered throughout the game, but can vary anywhere from being inflicted with the black plague, being incredibly abusive or fearful, or simply becoming stressed more easily Key: Early Game | Late Game Other Notable Victories: William Birkin (Resident Evil) Birkin's Profile (Both were 9-A, Highwayman's optional equipment was restricted and speed was equalised.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Holy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Darkest Dungeon Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users